Drink gone wrong
by Butterflywing10
Summary: When Komui puts a little something in Kanda,Allen,and Lavis drinks it turns into something none can explain.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Okay so this is my first gender bender fic please don't laugh.**

''What The Hell''!?Allen screamed as he looked in the had happened and he didn't know what to person standing infront of him was a had white long hair and a scar on the left side of her when Allen felt his chest to see if it was true it had at least B cup was afraid to walk out of his room when he heard a knock at his door."Hey Allen you up"?It was she opened the door she could not belive her eyes."Allen"?A slight blush appered on Allen's face

"Yea its me hehe ohhhh".Allen said trying to hide his blush.

Don't worry A llen i'm sure you'll return to normal soon so don't worry bout't it".Leenalee said smiling.

"Yea thanks".Allen tried to smile but it was hopeless he just couldn't.

**Okay so I did a really short chapter but I will make a longer one next time nee so keep for reading my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 2 andI know I haven't written for a few days but working on to those that read my stories.**

"Ugg".Was all Kanda could really hair had at the very least grown a inch or 2 longer and he had to big lumps on his chest,overall it was not the best morning Lavi saw him he wouldn't let Kanda forget.

"You look great Yu"

He couldn't have come sooner.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT".Kanda growled turning his head to face the red Lavi looked red hair was a little past his sholders and it wasn't in its normal belive or not he also had to big lumps on his chest.

"You have got to be kidding me".Kanda said dumb founded.

"I know right I look great don't I".Lavi smiled standing in what he thought was a sexy pose.

"GET OUT"!Kanda shouted kicking Lavi out of his shut the door and went back to his mirror to look at did this happen he thought to himself.

"Well jesse someones on their peroid"Lavi got up off the ground and skipped off to go find allen.

* * *

"I don't know about this Lennalee".Allen said peering around the door to see if anyone was coming.

You'll be fine Allen know stop hiding and come out".Lennale said in a strict voice crossing her arms.

"No"

"Allen".Lennalee raised an eyebrow."It will only be really baf if-

"ALLEN"

Allen looked up only to see Lavi jumping in the air to hug him.

"WAIT LA-

But he couldn't finish his sentence because was covering his face.

"So Allen it happened to you to".He let Allen have room to breath.

"Uhh ye-yea".Allen was trying to hide his 's breast were kinda huge.

"Well don't feel bad it happened to Yu to".Lavi said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yea he was pretty pissed".

Sounds like him".Allen didn't want to think about what would happen when Kanda saw him.

"Was anyone else like this".Leenalee asked.

"No not that I no of".Lavi said

**So thanks for reading and please may not have been that much longer than the first one but I was too lasy to write so there you have there will be a chapter Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I think I will finish this story in this chapter,chapter 3 or I will create a chapter 4 It depeneds how far I get with this any way please rate and comment fav maybe and thanks for reading.**

**Author's note:I may have spelled some words wrong so please don't be mad.**

Lavi,Allen,and Lenalee were walking to the science division to see if they could reverse what happened.

"CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW"!

"Oh boy sounds like Kandas having one of his annual fits".Lavi said.

They walked in and belive it or not Kanda was pointing mugen at Komui.

"Oh Lenalee please help".Komui said with one of his stupid smiles.

"So Lavi,Allen it happened to you to".Reveer sighed.

"So what did you do".Lenalee had the scary look on her face.

"Well you see".

* * *

**Flashback:**

**"Komui are you sure thats safe".Komui said holding a bottle that contained some type of blue liquid.**

**"Ok then if its so safe then what does it do"?Reveer questioned.**

**"I don't no exactly but I have 3 people in mind that could hep me out with this".Komui gave that mischiveious smile of his.**

**So then Komui set out to the cafeteria and got a hold of was the one who told him to put the blue liquid in Allen's,Lavi's,and Kanda's wanted them to be his test subjects.(He also wanted to have a good laugh.)**

**End Flashback-**

"So your telling me you put blue liqued in my soba".Kanda was about to go in a rage.

"Yep".

"I WILL KILL YOU"!Kanda started to chase Komui around the place.

"We have to stop him".Allen said starting to get worried.

"Whats wrong Allen,why are you so worried about Komui"?Lavi asked.

"Because if he was the one who made whatever it was he could probaly make something that could change us back to normal".Allen was hard to her over Komui's screams and Kanda's yelling.

So they all agreed and started to chase the two tried to use robots and other stuff but Kanda kept destroying everything.

"Well they will run out of energy sooner or later right"?

"Lets hope so".

1 day later.

"There still at it".

"Yep"

So after a while Kanda finally caught after beating him up he 3 were stuck like that forever they couldn't go back to the way they were.

No i'm kidding after a few months they turned back into after all the ruckus the 3 were pretty happy.(Exept Kanda who stayed in his room.)

**So thanks for I make another story I will have to make it I'm not to good at writing really long look at this I finished so a good day or night depending on when your reading this. ;)**


End file.
